Bewitching Neighbors
by TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: Warning! This will be almost pure smut with little to no plot! Nik glared at the Goddess of luck. How was he supposed to know that the man he cucked was the champion of a goddess? Now turned into a girl against his will, Nikki, with the help of Fate, will plan her revenge...
1. Kushina Namikaze

**I don't own anything!**

**The main character is an OC named Nikko Satan. I know not the best name. But it was all I could think of.**

**Nikko's height is 6 feet 1 inch. He has black hair, along with dark grey eyes, and lightly tanned skin.**

**This is also the first smut chapter I have ever written. So I'm not sure how it'll turn out.**

**Modern AU!**

**Edit: Chapter three is now the start of the plot! This is more of the prologue now. Warning Gender bending and femslash!**

* * *

Nikko grinned as the beautiful redheaded milf sloppily bobbed her head on his cock.

Kushina Namikaze was a gorgeous, yet lonely woman. With D-cup sized breasts and a nice big round ass, few women could compare to her.

Unfortunately, her husband was constantly working, never leaving any time for her, and lately, he had been staying late at work. His workload seemed to just keep growing.

Then... her son brought his girlfriend home. Kushina had to then try and find a way to block out the sounds of there coupling.

She had tried a few things, pillows, earplugs, and even moving into a different room. But it wasn't good enough. Eventually, she got annoyed enough that she started to watch a movie at high volume until they were done.

Then Naruto went and managed to break the tv somehow. Forcing Kushina to listen to their moans throughout the night till they were done.

Neglected, horny, and more than a little frustrated. Kushina was sucking the cock of her next-door neighbor.

This was definitely not what she thought she would be doing when she got up this morning.

Earlier this morning, Kushina had decided to sunbathe topless in her backyard.

At first, everything was fine... Until she caught her handsome and younger neighbor watching her from his window.

Holding back a smirk, Kushina had pretended not to see him and rolled over. Showing off her sexy bikini-clad ass.

As she laid there, Kushina decided to give him more of a show. She slowly slid her hand down her body and rubbed her pussy through her bikini, getting herself nice and wet.

Shifting her now soaked bikini to the side. Kushina moaned as she slowly inserted a finger inside her pussy. She then started to masturbate, fingering herself outside in her backyard for all to see.

A few minutes later, Kushina's body shook with pleasure as she came. Lifting her head, she glanced back at her neighbor's window and frowned. He was gone.

Getting a little curious, Kushina snuck into the her neighbor's house through his upstairs window.

She had found him in the bathroom, stroking his cock with closed eyes. Kushina felt her arousal start to dribble down her legs.

He had a good-sized dick, bigger than Minato's. And a nicely muscled body.

Licking her lips, Kushina walked forward quietly and pressed her breasts against his back.

She could feel him stiffen up at the contact. "Did you enjoy the show?" Kushina asked, her breath hitching in her throat as she got a better look at his cock. She was going to enjoy this.

Nikko felt his cock harden even more, as his sexy neighbor's breasts pressed against his back. Almost missing her question.

"Very much," Nikko replied after a slight pause.

Now here they were, Nikko enjoying a blowjob from his sexy next-door neighbor.

"I'm going to cum," Nikko warned as Kushina swirled her tongue around his cock.

He felt her smile around his cock before she pressed her mouth further down. Taking him deeper into her mouth.

Nikko groaned as he released his seed. Right into Kushina's waiting mouth.

Kushina moaned around his cock as the first wad of cum shot into her mouth. It actually tasted quite good. Thought Kushina. As the warm, thick liquid slid down her throat, and into her stomach.

Something that Kushina had hid from Minato was that she had a cum fetish. She loved the feel of having semen on her skin. But her favorite was when it was shot into her mouth.

Unfortunately, Minato was vanilla. So Kushina had not sucked a cock in many, many years.

Kushina pulled herself off of Nikko's cock, then giving him a sultry grin. She Started to lick up and down his cock, cleaning him of any excess cum.

"Fuck..." Nikko murmured as Kushina finished cleaning him up.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Grinding his cock against her ass.

"You want this, you slutty bitch," Nikko asked as he rubbed against her soaked pussy.

"Yes," Kushina gasped with a shiver. She was finally going to do it. She was going to have sex with someone other than her husband.

Nikko smirked, then slammed into her. Sheathing his cock in a single thrust.

"Oh..." Kushina mewled as he started to fuck her.

Nikko grinned, rubbing Kushina's breasts with his hands. Pulling a hand back, he slapped her bubbly ass.

"Oh, God!" Kushina cried out with a scream.

Nikko's grin widened. It seemed she enjoyed that. "You like that?"

Kushina moaned loudly as he slapped her ass again. But managed to nod her head.

For the next hour, Nikko rotated between slapping Kushina's ass and rubbing her breasts with his free hand as he fucked her.

Kushina trembled, her body covered in a slick layer of sweat, as another orgasm wracking her body. She knew she probably looked like a slut. With her breasts bouncing up and down as he slammed his cock into her, while her juices flowing down her legs. But at the moment she didn't care.

Nikko groaned as his balls started to tighten. "Where do you want it."

Kushina tensed, then relaxed. "Inside." She shuddered, making a decision in her lust addled mind. She wanted to be able to feel his semen inside her later when she eats dinner with her family.

"Fuck." Nikko groaned as he thrust into her one last time, filling up her womb with his seed.

Kushina's walls clenched around his cock, milking every drop that she could squeeze out of him.

They both sunk to the floor as they came down from their high.

Glancing at his softening cock, Kushina leaned forward into his lap and started to suck.

"Mmm... You like that, don't you." Nikko said, pushing her head further down on his cock.

Kushina just kept silent. Blowing his now stiffening cock, loving the taste of their mixed semen.

* * *

"So honey, anything interesting happen today?" Minato asked as they were eating dinner.

Kushina's blushed. "No, I just lounged around the house." She shifted in her chair a little. Nikko's cum leaking from her pussy and soaking into her panties.

Minato nodded then turned to Naruto and started to talk about football.

Making sure they weren't looking at her. Kushina sneakily collected some semen onto her finger and slipped it inter her mouth.

She had to bite back a moan as she tasted Nikko's cum. After there romp in the bathroom, Kushina rushed home and started preparing dinner. But she did make sure to exchange numbers before she left.

Now hours later, Kushina wished she had stayed and fucked a bit longer.

Finishing her plate, Kushina quickly stood up. Causing her chair to scrape against the floor. Catching Minato's attention. "I need to run some errands," Kushina explained.

Minato nodded his head and continued talking about football with Naruto.

Heading upstairs, Kushina entered her closet and chose a small dress that barely reached her knees. She then messaged Nikko to meet her at the park downtown.

Neither Minato nor Naruto, noticed when she left. Which was probably a good thing as it saved her from having to explain why she was wearing this dress for errands.

10 min. Later, she pulled into the park immediately noticed Nikko standing by his car.

Stepping out of the car, she went over to Nikko and started to kiss him. She moaned into the kiss, his tongue forcing entry into her mouth. Kushina sucked at his tongue as he groomed her ass. She hadn't kissed him earlier. So she was making up for it now.

"Come on," Nikko said as he broke this kiss. He had something special planned.

They walked into the parks bathroom; luckily, there was no one there. Or so Kushina thought.

"Lean against the wall," Nikko commanded.

Kushina shivered at his voice, her arousal already leaking down her legs. But did what he asked.

Smirking, Nikko pulled out a blindfold and covered Kushina's eyes.

Kushina gasped, but let him place it on her. She had never had sex with a blindfold on before.

"Now just wait a moment."

Kushina waited and waited. Finally, as she was starting to run out of patience. Nikko's hands began to roughly knead her ass.

"Mm...keep doing that." She moaned, getting more turned on by the second. He then grabbed her head, bringing it to him and started kissing her.

Kushina melted into the kiss. He was definitely being rougher than earlier. She felt his other hand lift up her dress. His cock already rubbing up against her.

"Do you want it?" Nikko asked, right next to her ear.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Kushina.

"Then beg."

Kushina shuddered and had a mini orgasm at his words. "Please fuck me. Fuck this married charting cunt. Turn me into your own personal slut!"

There was a pause. Then Kushina screamed as her pussy was speared by Nikko's cock.

"You like that, don't you." Asked Nikko with a smirk as he pounded her.

Kushina stayed silent; she could barely even think. She did notice that while wearing the blindfold, even Nikko's cock felt different.

"How would you feel about sucking a cock while your being fucked," Nikki asked. His voice coming from somewhere in front of her.

Kushina was confused but tried to focus her thoughts and answer his question. "I-I-I would- ahh...Love to... It's a fantasy... Ohh... Of mine." Kushina mewled, moaning in between her words.

"Hmm..." Nikki hummed. "Open your mouth, slut."

Kushina obeyed, as she felt her body being lowered to the floor. She heard a zipper and then felt a cock touch her lips. Behind the blindfold, Kushina's eyes widened. She was about to be fucked by two different men.

She extended her tongue and licked the head of the man's cock. After a few minutes, she felt the man grab her hair and choke her on his cock.

As she deepthroated his cock, she noticed something familiar about it. With a start, Kushina's cummed hard as she realized who's cock this was. It was Nikko's, which means the cock currently fucking her was a stranger.

Kushina felt her walls clench at the thought. Moving back and forth, both men found a rhythm — fucking Kushina for the next 30 min.

"You were right Nikko; she really is a slut." Said a gruff voice.

Kushina felt herself clench at the man's words. Here she was, getting fucked in a public park bathroom. While her husband was at home, believing her to be out running errands.

Kushins felt both men stiffen as the sound of the door opened.

"Hey, what's going on here?" She heard a male voice ask.

"We're just full filling this slut's fantasy," Nikki replied as he and the other man pulled out of Kushina, letting her fall to the floor.

There was a slight pause before the man spoke. "Think she would mind if I joined."

"Not at all. The more, the better." Kushina replied with a slutty smile. Hearing another zipper. Kushina got up to her knees and waited.

She felt two men grab her hands and place them on their cocks, while the other pressed his against her lips. Kushina quivered as she opened her mouth to suck the man's cock. Along with giving a handjob to the other two.

Kushina gave a muffled most as she sucked the and cock. She could taste her pussy on his cock, so she knew this was the one who had been fucking her earlier.

They went on like that for a few minutes, before they switched.

This time, Kushina felt a new cock in her mouth. She figured it was the man who just joined them. As she blew him, she noticed an odd taste to his cock. But after another minute, that disappeared.

"Mmm..." Groaned the man she was sucking off. "You give better head than my wife."

Kushina squirmed and came once his words registered. She was giving a blowjob to a married man. Sure she was cheating too. But this was different.

Kushina pulled off the man's dick, her spit still connected to his cock. Nikko's cock took his place as he thrust into her mouth.

Kushina tried to thank him for this, by giving him the most sloppiest, sluttiest blow job she could. She could feel her saliva sliding down her body and onto her breasts.

After another minute, all three men pulled back and started stroking themselves. Kushina still on her knees, caught her breath as she waited for what came next.

"Hold open your mouth, you little whore." She heard one of the men say.

Having a feeling where this was going, Kushina excitedly kept her mouth open. Waiting for the to cum on her.

Sure enough, a couple of seconds later. Kushina could feel warm semen, painting her face and entering her mouth. She smiled, licking her lips for any cum around her mouth. it open, showing the men all there cum in her mouth.

Kushina then slowly swallowed, enjoying the taste.

"Fuck that was hot." Said of the men. Then all three of the men grabbed different parts of her hair and used it to clean their cocks.

Once they were done, Kushina felt two hands place something in her dress right next to her breasts. Then they left the bathroom.

Kushina blinked as she felt Nikko take the blindfold off, and took a moment to get used to the light. She turned to the bathroom mirrors and looked at herself. Taking in her disheveled appearance.

She looked like a total slut. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and her dress was clinging to her body, showing her hardened nipples. Her hair had semen sticking to it, and her mouth looked a little bit bruised. Probably from the blowjobs. Along with the cum sticking around the rest of her face.

Reaching for her breasts. Kushina pulled out what the two men had given her and stared. There in her hand, was four hundred dollars.

Kushina glanced back at Nikko, who had been watching her. Amusement all over his face. Then looked down at his cock. Her pussy throbbed.

Moving closer, she stroked his hardening appendage. "You know. It's still early," Kushina teased, rubbing her thighs together. "

Nikki just pushed her against the bathroom sink, a small smirk on his face.

* * *

**Two weeks later**.

Minato glared at the phone on his desk with annoyance, as I vibrated, again. It had been going off for the past ten minutes. He had tried to ignore it. It wasn't his phone, after all. But it was just so annoying.

Grabbing it, he turned on the phone and starred at the screen. "What the hell?" He murmured shocked, as he took in the scene before him.

There on the screen, was Kushina, she was wearing a blindfold and was sucking on a man's cock.

Involuntary, Minato felt himself start to get hard. He scrolled down to the next picture and saw his wife holding her mouth open, while it was filled with cum.

Quickly moving to the next, he saw a different scene.

This time, they were outside. Kushina was bent over a car, getting fucked on the side of the highway.

Freeing his cock, Minato started stroking himself, getting turned on by the photos of his cheating wife.

The final photo was the most hottest and most shocking photo.

There was Kushina getting fucked again, this time in a string bikini. But what caused Minato's shock. Was the cock in Kushina's ass. Moaning, he finally came, covering the front of his pants in jizz.

The phone vibrated again, causing Minato to quickly check the new message.

_Would you like to see more?_

Minato gulped, then replied.

_Yes._

* * *

**(A/N) Not sure how this turned out. I hope it's good and everyone enjoys!**


	2. Ino Yamanaka

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) This takes place in the same modern AU as the last chapter.**

**Nikko's names has been changed to Nik. The reason's because of my phone's autocorrect!** **\- And I know, not the most original name. If someone has something better, leave a review, and if I like it, I might go back and change the name of the OC for both chapters.**

**What character should be next?**

* * *

"Fuck..." Ino moaned as she bounced on Naruto's cock. "Fuck me harder Naruto!" It was late at night, and they were in his bedroom, not bothering to be silent as they had sex.

Naruto smirked and brought his hips up quicker, ramming his cock deeper into her cunt. "Is that better?" He asked as he kept up this new pace.

"YES!" Yelled Ino again and again as she rode him. Her large breast's bouncing up and down. Beads of sweat rolling down them and onto his chest. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she bounced, not stopping there coupling.

"I'm gonna cum Ino!" Moaned Naruto. He grabbed her hips and rammed his dick into her. Pressing it in as far as he could go. He grinned as her body shuddered, gripping her ass he squeezed

"YES! I'M COMING TOO!" Ino blurted out quickly. Loving the touch of the hands on her ass. She could feel Naruto's cock scraping against her walls. The throbbing of it as he was about to cum. "Mmmmm..." Her body shook as she faked an orgasm, sending Naruto over the edge. She could barely feel the cum that he just shot into her. Rolling off of him, Ino glanced down at where they had been connected. Naruto... Had a small cock. It didn't mean she didn't love him. She did, but unfortunately, he couldn't satisfy her.

"That was great honey." Said Naruto as he wrapped her in his arms. Not bow laying down in their bed.

Ino smiled fakely and didn't say anything. Waiting for Naruto to fall asleep so she could actually cum. It took only a minute before he was out. Knowing this from the many times she had done this. She got up and out of his arms, placing earplugs in his ears, and turned on their tv, as loud as she could. Moving out of there bed, she reached under it and grabbed a small little box. It held all the toys she used. Grabbing a dildo, for now, she got back up on their bed. Smirking a little, she turned on the porn channel and searched for the cheating section.

It was one of her secret fetishes. Ino loved the idea of cheating; she glanced at Naruto. Well on her side at least. It was actually the reason she had first started to date Naruto. He had that naive look about him that just screamed oblivious. She had planned on dating him for a while, then finding a nice large cock to fuck her. What she hadn't planned on was falling for him. That didn't mean she didn't want to cheat though. Ino looked down at the bed that was starting to get wet from her arousal. Sadly, for Naruto at least. Her being in love with him just made the idea of cheating so much better. "Mmm..." She whined, sliding the large dildo inside her. She hadn't used this one in a while, and the size was a tad too big.

Stopping for the moment, Ino grabbed the remote and clicked on a video. Apparently, this one was a cheating Milf on the beach.

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, Nik?" Asked a red-headed woman. "I mean this is a beach and there are a lot of people around."_

_Nik kissed her and sat her down on a blanket on the sand. "It will be fine, this isn't our first video and at most, some will look or watch but won't come over." He paused and smirked. " besides, I know how much you like being watched."_

Ino watched the video; her eyes widening as she saw the woman's face. She looked just like Kushina, down to the red hair and the color of her eyes. Ino was now more than wet enough for her to use the dildo. Laying against her pillow, Ino thrust the toy inside her over and over again as she continued to watch.

_"It's been far too long..." She moaned sexily as Nik pounded into her. She was wet and horny enough that no foreplay was needed. Even if sucking his cock was one of her favorites things to do. "S-Someone's watching."_

_Nik snorted and rubbed her breasts, twisting her nipples, causing the woman to moan in pleasure. "Is that all. We're making a video to post online where your cheating on your husband. Thousand to millions will be watching._ _What's to worry about someone watching it live?" The redhead's body shuddered, and she gasped, turning to face Nik. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily._

_"Your right." She replied softly as she pulled away. Changing her position, the woman raised her ass in the air and placed her elbows on the blanket. "Now come and fuck me, lover." She purred as she shook her ass back and forth in front of him. Nik didn't need another invitation. Raising his hand, he slapped her ass then rubbed it gently — the contrast making the slut whimper in front of him._

Ino could feel her walls clenching around the dildo as she came. The video she was watching was hotter than most others she had seen. Most likely because of the resemblance to her future mother-in-law. Though the sexy man fucking the redhead helped too.

_"Oh, fuck, oh, Jesus, fuck YES! She yelled in pleasure as Nik bit her neck. The constant sloppy wet sounds as there body's slapped together just enhancing the pleasure she felt. Nik sucked on it for a while, then switched to licking it. Creating a hickey on the redhead's neck. "My husbands going to notice." She said, slamming herself back onto his dick, over and over not bothering to stop him. If anything, she seemed to get more excited._

_"How would you like that?" Murmured Nik in her ear as he lifted up the woman by her breasts and hips. Showing off her body to everyone who looked on the beach. "Hickey's covering your neck, my dried cum all over your body. Maybe even a tramp stamp on your thigh. Pregnant by me, someone other than your husband. Who knows, you could even have my cum leaking down your leg and out of your holes. All hidden and covered by a short... skimpy... dress." He groaned out, pounding his hips harder and faster into her with every word. The woman's eyes closed in satisfaction, and her tongue rolled out. A long drawn out moan coming out of her mouth as her pussy gushed, squirting her cum out onto the beach floor._

"FUCK YES!" Ino cried out cumming yet again. She had been imagining herself in the reheads place, which had led her to think on the man's words. Ino standing in there bedroom, a sexy little dress barely keeping her assets in. Kissing Naruto, with him not realizing the salty taste on her lips is another man's cum and going into the bathroom while locking the door behind her. Preventing Naruto from seeing all the marks on his lovely Ino's body. Turning on the shower to disguise her moans as she scraps the cum out of her pussy and into her mouth. Breathing a little shakily, Ino paused the video and cleaned up the bedroom from her... Mess.

After a few minutes of clean up, she decided to skip to the end. It was getting late, and she didn't want to press her luck.

_"Nik and the redhead were kissing still naked with the sun now setting behind them. "That was fantastic Nik." She said in between kisses. "But I still want to do one thing." She said, licking her lips sexily. Trailing down his body, she moved down until her face was level with his cock. It was still wet with her juices as Nik still hadn't cum yet. Just as she was about to start giving her lover a blowjob, the phone rang. Groaning in annoyance, the woman grabbed a phone from a bag by the blanket and answered._

_"Ahh Kushina, when are you getting home? You've been gone all day, and it's getting late." Asked Minato._

_Kushina smirked sinfully and lowered her mouth onto Nik's cock as her husband talked on the phone. "Ugh..." Kushina let out a moan accidentally as she tasted herself. She knew she tasted good, but she tasted even better when combined with Nik's cock._

_"Kushina?" Asked Minato alarmed. "Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes, Minato. I was just sucking on a... Popsicle." She explained pausing for just the right amount of time to make him doubt her._ _Extending her tongue, Kushina liked the cock up and down as if it was a popsicle. Letting Minato listen to her cheating on him._

_Unlike most other husbands whose wives cheated on. Minato was smart, brilliant even. Especially after receiving the photos of Kushina's... Exploits. Something Minato was sure she didn't know he was receiving. It was easy to spot when she was walking differently or came home at odd hours. Or even smelled different. He did also know she was cheating on him as he talked to her on the phone. He had no idea how other's who had been in his position didn't. Well... Unless it was someone as dense as his son. Thankfully Ino was a wonderful girl and would never cheat on him._

_"Umm... That's wonderful dear." Minato said as he looked down at his other phone. He was waiting on the newest photo and was hoping it would be the scene of what Kushina was doing now. Unzipping his pants, Minato masturbated as he scrolled through the dozens of previous photo's he had received since this whole thing had started._

_"Ohh... Yes!" He hears a gasp through the phone. A bead of sweat fell from his head as he waited impatiently for the photo of his wife to come through on the phone. *ding* Clicking the message quickly, Minato opened it up and stared at the picture._

_Kushina was as usual in the picture naked. But this time she had a hickey on her neck that no one could miss, and her breasts were covered in cum. Minato moaned lustfully, forgetting that he still had Kushina on the phone. A man had came all over his wife's beautiful huge breasts. Before Minato could come, another photo appeared. This time with Kushina licking the cum off of her breasts._ _Minato moaned a little too loudly, cumming and staining his desk. Something that he had been doing now since the first set of photo's appeared on the phone._

_Something neither Kushina nor Minato knew. Was that Minato was going to be apart of the video. Nik had set up a camera in Minato's office. All to catch his reaction to being cucked. It would be set at the end of the video after Kushina had watched her scene. Then he would add it._

Ino stared, her mouth gaped open in shock and lust. Her panties were soaked through, and there was more than a little drool at the corner of her mouth. "When did this happen?" She breathed out, grabbing the remote of the bed and opening the description. As she read Ino found another shock. The video had taken place last week. She remembered that day, Kushina had been in Ino's opinion. A little overdressed for getting her hair and nails done. But that wasn't what made her so surprised. What surprised her was what she had missed in the title when she selected the video.

'Neighbor fucks cheating milf on beach.' How had she missed that? The title and that there was a neighbor hung like that living next to them. Ino was almost positive; it was true as Kushina was the one in the video.

Glancing at Naruto, Ino looked at him, then his small cock. Then at the man on-screen with his much larger and better-looking cock. Not to mention his body. Sighing she erased her history and laid down next to her boyfriend. "Sorry honey." She whispered in his ear. Then laid down on her pillow. "Tomorrow I'm going to find this neighbor and hopefully, be fucked until I'm satisfied." She paused then smiled wickedly. "Who knows, maybe your like your father and will want to watch."

* * *

The next morning Ino prepared for what was going to wear for the start of her... Affair. She was dressed in comfortable baggy sweat pants, a large black t-shirt, and sneakers. Pretty much your usual relaxing attire. Under it, however, was skin tight booty shorts that we're a size too small and a tiny cut off shirt that barely covered her breasts. She, of course, wasn't wearing a braw or panties beneath that. When she shows up at his door looking like that, there should be no doubt in his mind what she wants him to do to her. Unless he's someone like Naruto, who is a dense but lovable idiot.

Next was to find out what Kushina's plans were for the day. Ino couldn't exactly get railed by their hunk of a neighbor if Kushina was over.

"Hey, Kushina are you... Alright." Ino asked slowly as she saw Kushina retch into a bucket. That was an odd coincidence. Perfect timing, though for what Ino wanted to do.

"Hi, Ino, I haven't been feeling well for the past couple days. Guess it's that time of year." Smiled Kushina.

"Huh, where's Naruto?"

Kushina's eyes sparkled. "He's out buying ramen of course. It will cure my sickness in no time!"

"O-Okay..." Ino said, smiling a little nervously. "I'm gonna go out. Maybe buy Naruto his birthday gift early if I can." She saw Kushina's eyes widen and hid a smirk. It seems she forgot her son's birthday as well. Truthfully Ino had also forgotten until this exact moment. "Bye, Kushina!" Waved Ino as she left.

"Now to find the hunk," Ino mumbled as she looked at all the houses around her. She could have asked Kushina. But she didn't know how she would react to Ino cheating in her son. It was different when you were doing it compared to family. Sighing Ino walked across the street and knocked. She would have to go door to door until she found him.

* * *

_**30 minutes late**_r

It took her half an hour, only to discover that his house was literally next door to theirs. Ino tried to be angry, but couldn't. She really should have tried next door first instead of across the street. "Hi, my name Ino. I'm your neighbor from down the street; my bathroom isn't exactly working at the moment. Could I use yours?" She asked with a small smile. She had decided to do this during her... Search. She was taking no chances. Maybe she would tell him who she was while they were having sex.

Nik raised a brow at the young gorgeous blonde that showed up at his door. "Sure, my names Nik, must go down the hall and to the left." He said opening the door wider to let her in. Ino nodded and walked past. Nik could feel his pants tightening as he got a better look at her breasts. Even with the baggy clothes, he could see how large they were.

As Ino stripes off her baggy clothes, she heard her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she read the message her boyfriend had sent.

'Mom just told me you were shopping for my birthday!'

'Yes, I am.'

'Well, what is it?'

'You'll find out in three months.'

'Fine, I'll be home within an hour.'

Ino then shut down her phone. She could almost hear the whine in his voice through his messages. Rubbing her stomach, Ino imagined the surprise Naruto will get on his birthday when he finds out she's pregnant. Which she wasn't at the moment. But she hoped she would be soon. Something Naruto never knew was that he couldn't have children. His parents had taken him to be tested a couple years back. When they went to tell him the bad news... They couldn't. Kushina had told her how excited he was, and he couldn't wait until he had his own family. Neither of them has the heart to tell him the truth. But if (More like when.) Ino gets pregnant and reveals it to Naruto on his birthday. Everyone but him will know he's not the father.

Exciting the bathroom, Ino walked through the hall to see Nik's back to her. Swaying her hips a little, she moved to him and pressed her front against his back. Rubbing her breasts into his back, she leaned into his ear and whispered seductively. "I saw a surprising video last night."

"Oh, what?" Ink asked trying to focus on anything but the feeling of her breasts on his back.

"You fucking my future mother in law on the beach," Ino said huskily, as she rubbed the front of his pants with her free hand. Keeping who she was a secret was thrown out the window as she felt his cock. It might have been bigger than it was on her tv. Besides, he was already fucking Kushina who was married. Fucking her should be of no consequence to him.

Nik smirked and turned, pushing Ino up against the wall as he took in her appearance. "I take it you want the same?" Giving a meaningful look to her outfit and the arousal leaking down her legs.

Ino swallowed hard and nodded nervously. All because cheating had been her fantasy and her fetish all these years. Didn't mean she had done it. But now that she was about too. She wasn't sure if... Before she could finish her thought, Nik kissed her. Throwing all her thoughts and doubts out the window.

Nik smirked smugly into the kiss as Ino reciprocated. After fucking a milf for the past month or two. It had really increased his skill in kissing — something Kushina loved doing and sex. Breaking the kiss to get some air, Nik brought his hand into her shorts and stuck a finger into her pussy. " No, panties?" He whispered chuckling into Ino's ear. "Not only that, you're soaked."

Ino felt her breath hitch as his finger went deeper inside of her. This was probably an exaggeration, but she could swear that his finger alone felt better than Naruto's cock ever did. Though that could have been because she was having an affair and it was getting her hornier than she had ever been before. "More!" She begged, hooking one of her legs around his waist.

Nik inserted another finger and pistoned in and out of her a little quicker, then asked. "How much time do we have?"

It took her a moment, but she eventually answered. "An hour...ohh... That feels...Mmm...good."

"Good." Said Nik Darkly. "Now get up and bend your slutty ass over that counter."

Ino shivered at his tone and did as he asked. Pulling down her shorts, she bent over his kitchen counter and wiggled her ass at him. "Come and fuck me stud." Giggled Ino with a wink over her shoulder.

Unzipping his pants, and freeing his cock. Nik slapped her ass one, watching it ripple. Then thrust into her hard and fast. Not bothering to lube his cock or use any foreplay. The little whore in front of him was more than wet enough for him to ignore anything else.

Ino bit back a moan as she finally felt what she had wanted all morning. She could feel him stretching her out, hitting places that she hadn't even felt with her toys. Rolling her hips a little, she tried to thrust back into him, wanting to get into a rhythm, which turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as Ino shifted, her body spasmed. While her walls clenched, trying to milk the cock in her. She had to her mouth with her hand to prevent any moans from leaking out of her as she came.

Nik looked down at Ino in amusement. Had she come from just that? "You know." He breathed into her ear. Loving the way her body shivered when he spoke into her ear. "There's no need to stay silent. Save that for when I'm fucking you in your bed... And your boyfriends sleeping beside you."

Placing her hands on the counter, Ino moaned loudly. She was almost sure Kushina could hear her next door but no longer cared. The thought of her boyfriend sleeping, only to wake up and see her getting defiled in the bed he took her virginity in was too much to handle. She shuddered and came a little again as another thought entered her head. Nik's pounding never stopping. What if Naruto was like Minato. Staying silent even when knowing of there partners cheating. Maybe Naruto would wake up but pretends to still be sleeping as he listens to the sound of his girlfriend getting fucked. "Yessss..." Hissed Ino in amusement. "We-oh, fuck yes, will be...oh...doing that, fuck, for sure."

Nik groaned at her words and glanced at the clock on his wall. They had about thirty minutes left. He would prefer more, but it was enough for now. "So tight." He growled as he massaged her breasts. Ino's pussy got tighter whenever a more sensitive part of her body was touched. Her breasts being one of them. Changing his stance a little, he pounded harder into her.

"Keep pounding into me with your magnificent cock~!" Moaned out Ino as Nik hit a different part of her pussy. It felt so much better than before, which was unexpected since she was already feeling good.

"Oh, I plan on it." He grunted, tugging her hair back to get better access. "Maybe I'll impregnate you too!"

"Ahhh! Yes, cum inside me." Mewled Ino, her next words sending her on a path she could never return from. "Cum inside my womb. I'll tell Naruto that it's his. He'll never know~!"

Those words tipped Nik over the edge. He shot his load deep into Ino. Leaving no doubt that his cum had entered her womb. Some of his semen had even sprayed back out of her pussy and past his cock onto the floor.

A flash of light appeared in her vision as Nik came into her womb. She could practically feel as his sperm entered and impregnated her. The knowledge that she was most definitely going to become pregnant set her off again. "Fuckkk." Ino cried out. Her pussy attempting to milk any leftover cum from Nik's cock.

"Five minutes left." Nik teased as he pulled Ino against him. Still connected and slowly hardening inside her.

"Well, then." Ino husked. "We might as make the most of it." Disconnecting them, she sunk down to her knees, face level with Nik's Cock.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

It was now Naruto's birthday, and Ino couldn't wait to tell him the news. She glanced at Kushina and blushed at the wicked smile on her future mother in laws face.

Three months ago, when she had been returning from her... Activities. She had run into Kushina before she could change. Who was feeling much better and walking around now. The second Kushina caught sight of her. Ino expected yelling, maybe even getting kicked out for cheating on her darling son. Instead, Kushina reached forward and swiped some cum by the corner of her mouth that she missed. Then swallow it.

"_How was it?" Asked Kushina with a smirk._

_"Great," Ino replied, mumbling a little. This was not something she ever thought she would speak about, especially with Kushina._

_Her future mother in law raised an eyebrow. "Just great?"_

_Ino's face flushed. "I honestly want to walk out the door and go right back."_

_Kushina laughed, "I know exactly how you feel. Now you better go up and shower. Naruto will be here any minute now."_

_Ino nodded then ran to do what Kushina said._

Ino stood up from her chair as Naruto entered the room. "Happy birthday, honey," Ino said, handing Naruto a cup. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

Ino looked towards Minato, who was watching his phone. Only half is paying attention. The day Nik impregnated Ino. She asked him to take a photo of her and send it to her father in law on Naruto's birthday. Nik had sent a text earlier in the day to be on the lookout for a special photo.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant. Where going to be parents!" Ino said happily. Watching Minato out of the corner of her eye. She saw him choke on his drink at her words, and at the photo, she knew appeared on his phone. She saw him turn to her with an astonished look on his face. Glancing from the picture to her. An erection pressing against his pants.

"Congratulations!" Shouted Kushina with a smile. Coming to hug Naruto and her. Ino could see her eyes dancing with laughter. Sometimes Ino wasn't sure who had the bigger fetish. Her or Kushina. Turning back to Minato, Ino saw him hiding part of his body begins a table no doubt, staring at the photo of her bent over the counter. Cum leaking from her pussy onto the floor. Ino wondered what he was feeling right now. Knowing that the man who was fucking his wife. Fucked his future daughter in law. Only this time, making her pregnant.

Smirking, Ino turned to her boyfriend. Laughing at his enthusiasm at the news. She was sure that if he knew the truth. He wouldn't nearly be as happy as he was now.

* * *

**(A/N)** **So how was it? Much better than the last chapter, right? If not, at least it was longer.**

**So for the next chapter. I'm thinking Samui. She would be a bride's maid for Naruto and Ino's wedding.**

**But that's a maybe. It could be anyone: Naruto fandom or a different one.**


	3. A New World

**I don't own anything!**

**(A/N) This story is going to change. It's still going to be smut, later. But there will be some plot** **now!**

**Warning! Genderbender and femslash!**

**...**

Nik woke up, groaning, his head pounding. _What happened last night?_ He thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a bridesmaid party with Ino and Kushina. With Nik being the stripper.

Taking a glance around, he saw a pure white space. "What the hell?" Nik yelled out, shocked.

_**"So, you are the mortal who harmed the child of prophecy." **_**A loud voice boomed angrily behind Nik.**

Turning his head, Nik's eyes came across one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had golden, shining blonde hair, green eyes, silky pale skin, and a smile on her face.

_**"What no words, you had a lot to say when you stole Naruto's girlfriend!" The woman hissed.**_

Nik kept his face calm and waited for the voice to continue, at least on the outside. Inside he was freaking out. _Damn it all, this is about Ino and her boyfriend? What's going on here? And how was anyone watching me in the first place? Fuck, is she going to kill me or something? Where am I any way?_

_**"Well, if you're not going to speak. Then I will." The woman sneered. "My name is Fortuna; I am the goddess of luck. Naruto, the boyfriend of that slut Ino. Is the child of prophecy, and my champion."**_

"Fuck," Nik whispered quietly. Knowing he was screwed. Stealing the girlfriend of a goddess's champion? It was amazing he even succeeded as long as he did.

_**"Yes, indeed." Fortuna agreed, hearing Nik's words. "So I've devised some...punishment. Although that world was normal, nor was there anything a child of prophecy needed to do. It's the principle if the manner."**_

Nik felt like screaming at the goddess. _Get over it already, are you what? Going to send me to hell or whatever?_

_**"So, I'm going to send you to a different world," Fortuna said, smirking darkly. "Of course, it won't be like those novels or whatever. You won't be gaining any cheats or godly items. No, you'll have something much different.**_

"What do you mean?" Nik asked, already trying to think of ways to turn this to his advantage.

_**"This..." She said flatly, with her palm raised.**_

"AAAHHHHH!" Nick screamed out in pain, as the beaming light burned him. He felt as if his skin was flaking off, new skin being put back in it's place. He felt something disappear from him, then felt something else start to grow.

For the next couple of minutes, Fortuna played around with the light. Sometimes increasing or decreasing the pain. The contrast hurting Nik worse then if she just left it alone.

_**"Alright, that's enough of that." Formula sighed sadly.**_

Gasping, Nik pushed himself to his knees, but couldn't stand. His body far too weak to even try.

_**"Hmm... That's good. Learn that position, it's one you'll soon be used to."**_

"What?" Nik demanded, not caring if he angered the goddess anymore.

_**"Well... I couldn't exactly find the right punishment for you. After all, you did steal the girlfriend of Naruto, something no God/goddess is happy about. So I came up with this." Fortuna said, motioning to Nik's body. "While not the most beautiful, your new body will be attractive to men, who will do exactly what you did to Naruto, to you."**_

At first, Nik didn't get it. After all, no matter what new world he ended up, he wouldn't love his wife or girlfriend. He didn't know them. Then he looked down at his body. "No..." He muttered. Grasping the two late objects on his chest.

_**"Yes, you'll be taking the place of the woman being stolen. I'm sure it will be an interesting change, being fucked by a man." Fortuna explained, amused. "Oh, and before I forget, you can't avoid it. The world I'm sending you to is one where all women, human or not, are the sex toys of the men, and monsters there... Oh, and before I forget, your new name is Nikki. A slight change, so you'll always remember you used to be a man."**_

"YOU FUCKING BITCH." Nikki shrieked, her new voice much louder then her old one.

_**"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not finished yet." Fortune tutted, closing Nikki's mouth with a wave of her hand. I still need to give you a fee gifts first." Another beam hit Nikki, this time sending pleasure all through her body.**_

_**"I just made you barren and immortal. After all, I wouldn't want you to stop having sex because someone made you pregnant." Fortuna giggled. "As for the immortality... That's just a precaution in case you find a way to get revenge. This way, even if you do. You can't return here. Your stuck living on whatever world I place you for eternity-"**_

Nikki scowled furiously at the goddess. _Seriously, It's not like I killed her champion. His girlfriend and I just had a little fun. Isn't this going too far? If I didn't do it, another guy would have fucked Ino._

_**"-and that's all. Goodbye! Here's to never seeing you again." Fortuna beamed.**_

With that, the floor underneath Nikki, fell open, swallowing her whole.

...

_**"Would you like to get revenge?" A different female voice asked Nikki.**_

Nikki frowned, while no longer in the white space, she was currently in a... Bronze one? Talking a look around, she saw clocks ticking, all along the walls. "Revenge?" She asked, finally replying to the voice. "What could I possibly do against a goddess?"

_**"By having the help of another goddess." The female voice answered. "I am the goddess of Fate, and I can help you get back st Fortuna."**_

"Why would you?" Nikki asked her eyes narrowed. One goddess had already removed her manhood, turning her into a girl. What would this one do?

_**Simple... I am annoyed with all other gods and goddesses. They all have champions, or children of prophecy. I have none." Fate replied calmly. "And those champions, prophecy children, blessed by the gods, etc. They all break fate; I can't control them or know what will happen in the end. No matter how much trouble I create for them, they overcome it. Usually with some bullshit power of friendship... Or love."**_

"If I did agree, what would you have me do?" Nikki inquired, thinking I'ver any pro's and con's of helping Fate.

_**Seduce them." Fate answered casually.**_

"Seduce them? Who? Because I refuse to touch another guy?" Nikki said, disgusted at the thought.

_**"By being my champion, you won't have a Fate. In doing this, you can kill the champion or hero of the world, that is, if you want to. What I want you to do, and what I know you'll enjoy doing. Is taking the women of the world from the champions." Fate explained.**_

"Wouldn't that mess with you? Seeing as your fate and all?"

_**"No, really." Fate smirked. "I am Fate; what I make of the world is whatever I'm feeling. Which was fun for the first few millennia, but I've been getting bored. Getting a champion, though, and watching them ruin the plans of gods/goddesses as they have done to me. Stealing the woman or harem of there chosen one... I can't think of any better entertainment to watch."**_

"What happens when you get bored of watching me then?" Nikki asked Fate, considering her options carefully. Though truthfully, she had none.

_**"If that day ever comes, I'll... Eh, I don't know I'll think of something. Maybe we'll double team Fortuna or something. Anyway, I doubt it will happen. Im going to give you a few... Chests if you will. By doing this, it will allow you to world jump, so I don't expect to be bored for many, many years." Fate explained.**_

"Alright, I'll do it." Nikki agreed, it was far better than being the sex toy for monsters, and men like Fortuna was planning to do to her.

_**"I knew you would."**_

There was a pause, then a Black void like screen popped up — a female woman floating, with options that looked like customization.

_**"Customize yourself however you want. A beautiful body will make your mission easier, but can cause trouble down the road." Fate told Nikki. "...I think you'll enjoy being female. You'll be able to steal women easier. After all, most men hardly blink when leaving their wives with a female friend, male on the other hand..."**_

Nikki considered Fate's words carefully and nodded. That was true, and she did always hear about how females felt more pleasure than guys.

_**"Once you are done with that, choose your race. After that, you can choose which world you want to visit."**_

"What do you mean by race?"

_**"Exactly that, you can be something other than human, which will give you quite a few benefits depending on the race chosen. Of course, you need to be able to blend in. So you'll have a human form."**_

Nikki's eyes lit up at Fate's words. This was incredible, even if she was now a woman. What she was gaining was worth the change.

Moving her attention back to the customization. Nikki made her hair black, almost naturally so. Her eyes were changed to light gray while her skin was changed to a mocha black. Her breasts and ass were increased in size by a decent amount, enough to be realistic, yet not extremely large. Nikki then raised, the small bars by the side of the screen. Increasing her face and body beauty to the max, smoothing out her skin.

Sure as Fate said, it could cause trouble later down the road. But Nikki felt that it would be easier to seduce women this way.

_**"Interesting choice, what made you change so much?" Fate asked, her eyes roaming over Nikki's naked body. Not that Nikki knew that.**_

"Just a small precaution in case Fortuna looks for me." Nikki, paused and smirked. "That and in most anime or novels thst I read. There's hardly ever a black woman there. So I figured why not. Besides, it could help get some women intrigued."

_**"I see."**_

Turning back to the screen, Nikki started scrolling through her options of clothes. It took a few minutes, but she eventually decided on skinny black jeans, a white tank top, black heels, two stud earrings, and a few leather bracelets on her wrist.

For her makeup she had black eyeshadow, making her grey eyes stand out a bit more. No lipstick, black nails, and a couple of silver metal rings on a few of her fingers. Two on each hand.

_**"At this point, I'm starting to think you chose black because it's your favorite color." Fate said, starting at all the black Nikki had on. The only other color was white, and it was her tank.**_

"That's part of it." Nikki shrugged, not denying it.

Now onto her race, she clicked them all and read the descriptions.

**[Race: Human]**  
_**-Mortal**_  
**-**_**Have a slight chance to unlock the ability to use magic**_

**[Race**: **Succubus]**  
_**-More attractive to (Male/Female) must choose**_  
_**-Have the ability to use sex magic**_  
_**-All sex skills at max level**_  
_**-Semi-immortal, have sex to increase life span**_  
_**-Increased stats**_

**[Race**: **Vampire]**  
**-**_**May have a gift(rare)**_  
_**-May have a mate**_  
_**-Immortal, can be killed**_  
_**-Increased stats**_

**[Race**: **Werewolf]**  
_**-Mortal**_  
_**-Slight chance of having a mate**_  
_**-Increased stats**_

**[Race**: **Dragon]**  
_**-Can use elemental magic(random)**_  
_**-Immortal, can be killed**_  
_**-Increased stats(+health increase)**_

**[Race**: **Devil]**  
_**-Pureblood**_  
_**-Able to use dark magic**_  
_**-Immortal, can be killed**_  
_**-Increased stats**_

**[Race**: **Angel] - Restricted**

Nikki read over the races again, debating on which one to get. _The Devil race would be good, the pureblood part sounds like nobility, and dark magic coups be useful._

_While it would be cool to turn into a dragon, having a lot of health and elemental magic doesn't sound thst great._

_Werewolf... No, just no. Same with the vampire._

_Human, I am one, so that one's crossed off._

_All that's left is the Succubus race, which is pretty much the perfect race for what In going to be doing. _Making her choice, Nikki clicked the Succubus race.

Her body started to glow a silver light color, then the color disappeared. Leaving a few changes in place.

A mirror teleported into the room, allowing Nikki to see what changes we're made.

She now had dark two dark black wings on her back, some short curved horns on her head, and a small tattoo on the left side of her cheek. It was a small black rose; thankfully, it was small and didn't detract anything from her beauty.

_**"Think of your body before to change back."**_

Following Fate's instructions, Nikki turned back into human. The small rose tattoo still on her face.

_**"They rose stays; it shows your status as a succubus. Though very few, if any, will recognize it."**_

Nikki could hear the smug tone Fate had. "What did you do?" Nikki questioned.

_**"I changed it; you don't want to know what it was before."**_

Although a little confused, Nikki agreed and thrilled through the world selection. "What do I choose, there's so many." Nikki groaned a little overwhelmed.

**"How about this one."**

**...**

**(A/N) How was it, there will be smut in the next chapter.**

**Now, which world should Nikki go to?**

**Review or PM me!**

**For those who don't because this is smut. Just use a guest account ;)**


	4. Shalltear Bloodfallen

I don't own anything!

**(A/N) Warning! This is femslash, and I am terrible at smut. Seriously, even I cringe when reading my work. But that's why I'm writing it; it's all for practice. Hopefully, I'll improve...**

**...**

"Overlord?" Nikki asked, an interested look on her face. That was one of her favorite novels, and she had enjoyed seeing it being turned into an anime.

_**"Yes, you will be a supreme being, the 42 to be exact. This will allow you to explore your new race, and learn your skills."**_

"Will I get a system?" Nikki asked, extent curious on this matter. She had always enjoyed reading novels where that happened - so getting a chance to experience it herself... That was amazing.  
it.

_**"NO!" **_**Fate groaned.**

"Why not?" Nikki asked, confused.

_**"Why would I waste time watching you leveling or grinding skills when I could watch you seduce cute women?" **_**Fate demanded. **_**"Besides your not human, you're a Succubus. You have the potential to be a God. All you need to do is have sex, which increases your strength, and gives me entertainment."**_

"...Alright, then." Nikki sighed, even if she didn't like it. The logical side of her agreed. "How do I leave the world and go to a different one?"

_**"I will get to that in a moment. First, there are a few things you need to know about your new body."**_

"Wha-" Nikki tried to ask but was can't off by her clothes vanishing, and an invisible hand smacking her tits.

"Ohhhh..." Nikki moaned with a shudder, creaming her panties. "W-what was t-that for?"

_**"That." Fate said huskily, rubbing Nikki's breasts through her clothes. "Was a new change to your body. Although you are now female, you are also a succubus. Your body's sensitivity is more than the average woman's. There are more, but you can learn them on your own."**_

_**Fate paused, then thought to herself. 'I also altered your mind, making you willing to have sex with a few select men with little to no hesitation... Not that I will be telling Nikki that.'**_

Blushing, Nikki nodded while trying to control her arousal. "Can I go now?"

_**"Of course, and good luck."**_

With these last words from fate, Nikki disappeared from the room. Her adventure of seducing beautiful women only beginning.

_**No longer invisible, a beautiful naked redheaded woman appeared, floating off the ground. "I wonder how she'll do..." Fate murmured softly, **_  
...

Nikki felt a strange, indescribable sensation. Almost as if she was being torn apart, yet there was no pain. The pressure, on the other hand, she could feel.

"Mmm..." Nikki gasped awake, her eyes flying open. "Ugh, where am- oh, right." A flood of information filled her head. Currently, Ainz was traveling as Momon, the adventurer. Leaving her in command. Not that she really did anything other than sleep and sex.

Taking a look around, she found herself sitting down on a bed, in some sort of stone chambers. "This should be my room in the tower of Nazarick.

Nikki smirked, licking her lips, amused at a memory Fate gave her. Nikki was one of the 42 supreme beings and was known for being the cock tease of the group. Which should have honestly been expected; even her race here was Succubus.

Looking down, she checked out her outfit. She was dressed in a black mini dress, with an open back for when she transformed. It would save having to replace clothes that the wings ripped through. (Accessories are the same as last chapter.)

Jumping up, Nikki sauntered to the door of her chambers and slammed them open. "Time to see where I am."

...

_This place is way larger than the anime showed._ Nikki thought in annoyance. She had been walking for the past ten minutes, searching for a living being. Even with her memories, it wasn't easy.

Turning a corner, Nikki found herself at yet another door. Growing frustrated, she opened it and went in. _Hopefully, someone will be here._

"M-mistress!" Shalltear exclaimed, shocked. Her dress pooled at her feet while standing in front of a mirror.

Nikki smirked wickedly, her eyes roaming all over Shalltear's naked body. _Hello cutie, we are going to have so much fun_ _together._

Shalltear's face reddened, at the look in her mistress's eyes. "I-I was preparing to report to you as soon as I dressed," Shalltear mumbled.

"There's no need for that," Nikki replied seductively, resting her hand on the vampire's back. "You can _report _to me here."

Her entire face on fire, Shalltear nodded and laid down on the bed. Waiting for her mistress's commands.

Surprised, Nikki went through her new memories with Shalltear. _Ahhh... So this isn't something new. I've done this with her and the maids as well._

Smirking, Nikki smacked Shalltear's ass, leaving a red handprint behind. _Although she's not a loli, she's not a fully grown woman either..._ Nikki mused, running her hand up and down the vampire's ass.

"Mistress~" Shalltear moaned softly, wiggling side to side in the bed.

What Nikki didn't know, was that her passive sex magic had activated as soon as she saw the naked Shalltear. It increased arousal, lessened pain, and made women less resistant to her advances. Of course, it only worked if the woman was interested, if not. Nothing would happen.

"What can I do to you, Shalltear?" Nikki asked curiously. Raking her nails down the vampire's legs.

"Anything mistress, my body is yours," Shalltear replied breathless, trembling at her mistress's touch.

"Excellent." Nikki purred, a fire building up in her lower body.

Leaning down, she ran a hand through the vampire's silver hair, then kissed her.

Opening her mouth, Shalltear sucked in her mistresses tongue, while her arms wrapped around her body.

Not breaking the kiss, Nikki lowered a hand and inserted it into pussy. Her own nether region's juices soaking her panties.

"Ohhh~~" Shalltear gasped, breaking the kiss as she moaned. Her pussy clenching around her mistress's finger.

Getting off, Nikki kneeled and started to eat out Shalltear. Who started Orgasming again when Nikki began to lick.

_What setting did Shalltear's creator put in this slut? _Nikki thought more than a little turned on. _Not that I'm any better cumming from having my tits slapped._

Once she was done cleaning Shalltear's thighs, Nikki inserted her tongue into the vampire's pussy. Then immediately fell in love with the juices squirting out of Shalltear's body.

Previously when she was male, she never went down on a woman. It was always then going down on her, or her fingering whatever woman she was with. So eating someone out was a new experience for her. One that she was coming to love.

"Yessss~" Shalltear mewled, bucking her hips against her mistress's mouth.

Swirling her tongue inside, Nikki vibrated it. Only Occasionally stopping to nibble Shalltear's clit.

Bucking more wildly now, Shalltear came closer and closer to now her third orgasm. "Mmm... Mistress~"

Feeling the vampires twitching walls, Nikki waited, then pulled out her fingers at the last minute. Preventing Shalltear from cumming.

"Why?" Shalltear whimpered, her feeling mind hazy.

Nikki smiled but didn't answer, verbally that is. Instead, she shoved a finger directly into Shalltear's ass. Causing the vampire to open her mouth and scream.

"YES, MISTRESS! FUCK YOUR LITTLE PET!" Shalltear cried out, throwing her head back at the pleasurable feeling.

Licking her lips, Nikki captured Shalltear's mouth in a kiss. Letting the vampire taste herself.

After a few minutes and Severing the kiss. Nikki flipped Shalltear over and started to rim her ass. Unlike other women, Shalltear was a vampire. All she drank was blood, so she was thoroughly clean.

Shalltear started to mumble incoherently at the feeling of her mistress's tongue.

With one hand fingering Shalltear's ass. Nikki used the other one to rub the vampire's clit. Brining the vampire to an earth-shattering orgasm.

Eyes glazed over, Shalltear watched as her mistress removed her hands and licked them clean of her cum. "Mhmhmh." She moaned out softly.

Her pussy tightening, Shalltear knew what came next. Sitting up, she watched as her mistress stripped.

Slipping off her soaked panties, Nikki slowly lifted them to her face and sniffed them. Teasing the vampire on the bed.

Dropping them, she slipped the straps off of her body, and let it fall to the floor. Causing her now unrestrained breasts to jiggle in all there glory. _I'm so glad for this body; I would not want to be human and deal with the weight of large breasts._

Eyes blazing with desire, Shalltear waited impatiently for her mistress's permission. Staring at Nikki's dark chocolate-colored breasts.

Nikki languidly crawled onto the bed, and laid her body against the pillows. Drips of her arousal falling on to the sheets below. "Come."

Shalltear obeyed her mistress's command and came to her, in both ways. Frenzied, she dived and starting lapping at the dripping pussy in front of her.

There were many things Nikki had expected. But the sheer pleasure of having a tongue lick her out was not one of them. It was far better than anything she had ever felt before, even as a man. _Fuck, I'm staying as a woman._

Grabbing Shalltear's head, Nikki pushed the vampire deeper against her. A second later, and Nikki could no longer control her voice.

"Fuck! I'm going to CUM!" Nikki cried out, her body feeling as fire was running through it. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Her succubus body making pleasure increase tenfold.

Shalltear drank down all her mistress's juices that squirted out — having an orgasm at the taste.

Releasing Shalltear's head, Nikki took a deep breath. Her orgasms now finally halting.

Pulling the vampire up, they started to make out. Letting Nikki discover how she tasted for the first time. _Does all semen taste this good? Or is it because I'm a succubus?_

Nikki broke the kiss and stared at the vampire lustfully. A trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"You taste divine, mistress." Shalltear breathed out heatedly. "I wonder if the rest of you will taste the same."

With those words, Shalltear bent her head and started to lick her mistress's breasts.

"Oh, god!" Nikki mewled, her pussy squirting out some more fluids. _I knew my tits were sensitive, but this is absurd._

Biting her mistress nipples slightly, Shalltear increased the pressure, causing even more pleasure.

Sweating, the two naked women made an interesting picture. A young-looking silver-haired girl, sucking the breasts of an older looking bombshell.

"Time to return the favor mistress," Shalltear whispered, pulling away from the delectable breasts in front of her.

Lowering her hands, she groped and caressed her mistress ass. Getting closer and closer to her goal.

Nikki, not noticing this, just enjoyed the feeling. An orgasm quickly building up. Which erupted the moment she felt the finger slide into her ass.

Her walls clenching tightly, Nikki went limp. Her mind blank from the pleasure.

...

_I probably should have thought more about what race to pick._ Nikki thought to herself as she sat up. Her tired and aching body screaming in protest.

After that last orgasm, she passed out. Shalltear, not noticing this, continued to fuck Nikki's unconscious body. Or well, her mind was. Her body, on the other hand, fully responded to Shalltear. Orgasming, bucking her hips, clenching down on the vampire's fingers, and at one point kissing her as well.

The only reason Shalltear had stopped was because of how exhausted she was.

_I'm a slut... _Nikki moaned inside while fingering herself. Trying to stay quiet and not wake the sleeping vampire next to her.

Covering her mouth, Nikki's body shook as she came.

Scooping up some of her fluids in her hand, she licked it clean needily. _...and I have no problem with that._

...

**(A/N) I think I'm going to do 1,000-word sex scenes, then 1,000-word plot. What do you all think?**

**Or should I increase the size of the sex scenes, because they are kind of short?**

**Review or PM me!**


End file.
